


Drapple Lovestory

by Nightybreeze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Declarations Of Love, Drapple, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Forbidden Love, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu, I'mgonnaruletheworldbythepoweroftags!, Jednorożec, Love at First Sight, Magia, Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, My First Fanfic, Namiętność, Other, Tags Are Fun, True Love, Unicorn Power, Unicorns, Unicorns are life, Unicorns are love, compassion - Freeform, miłość, romans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightybreeze/pseuds/Nightybreeze
Summary: Historia wielkiej miłości i obsesyjnego pożądania.Draco, uczęszczając do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, odnajduje kogoś, komu od zawsze był przeznaczony.Zobaczcie jak potoczą się jego losy w pełnym napięcia i namiętności związku.





	

Powoli odchodziłem od zmysłów. Moja miłość już dawno przerodziła się w obsesję. Nie mogłem spokojnie jeść. W mojej głowie kłębiły się myśli o jej kuszącej skórce, jej niesamowitym charakterze i nieziemskim wyglądzie. Całymi dniami chodziłem zdenerwowany, nie mogąc wyczekać chwili, aż opuszczę te zapchlone korytarze tego obrzydliwego zamku i powrócę do swojego dormitorium. Aż wyjdę z sali lekcyjnej po ostatnich nudnych zajęciach, które prowadził równie nudny nauczyciel, podczas których muszę obracać się wśród brudnych szlam i gryfońskich kretynów. Nie wiem konkretnie za co ich tak nienawidzę… po prostu dla zasady… i do tego nie mogę doczekać się, kiedy nareszcie zostanę z NIĄ sam na sam. W pustym pokoju. Tylko we dwoje… Moja słodka Granny Smith… Moje słodkie jabłuszko.

Większość pewnie powie, że jestem jakimś chorym maniakiem. Fetyszystą! Ale ja wiem co widziałem. Wiem…. co słyszałem.

***

Wszystko zaczęło się na początku trzeciego roku. Nadeszła pora kolacji i wszyscy uczniowie kierowali się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Przy wejściu przepchnąłem się przez grupę pierwszoroczniaków, którzy ślimaczyli się niemiłosiernie.. Usiadłem wreszcie na swoim miejscu. Obwiodłem wzrokiem zastawiony stół. Moją uwagę przykuły zielone jabłka leżące w misce. Wtedy usłyszałem żeński głos. Szeptał w kółko moje imię starannie oddzielając sylabę od sylaby - „Draco…Draco… Dra-co…“. Odwróciłem się do Pansy siedzącej po mojej lewej.

\- Parkinson, przestań! – rozkazałem

Dziewczyna podskoczyła. Szybko przełknęła jedzonego właśnie hobota pacyficznego i odpowiedziała niezwłocznie.

\- O co chodzi Draco? – zapytała nerwowo

Mimo, że głos w mojej głowie był inny od Pansy, to i tak nadal sądziłem, że w całej Sali tylko ona zdolna jest do takich rzeczy.

\- Nie przystawiaj się do mnie! Wyjdź z mojej głowy!

\- Ale… - zmarszczyła brwi, lecz po chwili jej twarz opromieniała – Uhhh, co sobie wyobrażałeś, Draco? – zapytała flirciarsko, dotykając mojego ramienia.

\- Nie! Użyłaś jakiegoś zaklęcia na telepatię. Przestań natychmiast, to chore!

Mina czarodziejki znów przybrała zakłopotany wyraz.

\- Ale to nie ja, przysięgam! – zaprzeczała składając ręce w obronnym geście - W życiu bym nie potrafiła takiego użyć. To zbyt trudne.

Rzeczywiście. Parkinson nie umiałaby tak czarować. Jest zbyt tępa. Zastanawiałem się w takim razie kto byłby do tego zdolny. Znowu spojrzałem na lśniące zielenią jabłka, wziąłem jedno i ugryzłem. To co poczułem ciężko opisać słowami, jednakże postaram się tę scenę dokładnie przedstawić wizualnie.

W tamtym momencie poczułem nagły napływ radości. Tak szczęśliwy nie byłem od momentu, gdy w wieku około sześciu lat mama kupiła mi magicznego, pluszowego jednorożca. Był wielki i biały ze srebrzyście jaśniejącą grzywą. Nie wyglądał realistycznie. Bardziej jak dziecinna zabawka z niezachowanymi proporcjami. Wlepiał we mnie swoje zaczarowane ślepia i prychał jak prawdziwy koń. Magiczny koń. Przytulałem się do niego i śmiałem razem z nim, a mama cieszyła się z mojej radości.

Z błogiego transu wybudził mnie Crabbe, szturchając upierdliwie moje ramię, najwyraźniej domagając się odpowiedzi na zadane przed chwilą pytanie, którego nie usłyszałem. W tamtej chwili poczułem się, jakby mój ojciec po raz drugi odebrał mi mojego jednorożca. Zapalił go na moich oczach i wyrzucił do śmieci pod pretekstem „to nie jest zabawka dla chłopców, Narcyzo”.

**Author's Note:**

> Proszę o zostawianie po sobie komentarzy, bo inaczej...  
> Ojciec Draco dowie się o tym! ;)


End file.
